


Blood of the Covenant

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Found Family, Gender-Neutral Francois, M/M, Trans Character, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Gen is just trying to plan a wedding and get married to the man he loves, but past trauma has a way of messing things up.It's a good thing the people he calls "family" are always there to show him just how loved he truly is.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Byakuya/Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Blood of the Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sooooft~!
> 
> Thank you so much for commissioning it, Cas! This was so fun to write, and the world always needs more Found Family fics!! 😭💖
> 
> Please enjoy all this love and softness! ^w^

Planning a wedding has been much easier than Gen had imagined, honestly, but that might have something to do with the fact that Senku has given him free reign to do whatever he wants (within reason) with the ceremony. 

“As long as you don’t go too over the top, I’ll go along with whatever you decide,” Senku had told him as they flipped through wedding catalogues. “No circus performers or live animals and shit.”

“So I should cancel the two thousand white doves?” Gen asked over the rim of his coffee mug. 

“Oh, only doves?” Senku tipped his head back to look at Gen, grinning. “I was sure you would have had trained white tigers and acrobats.”

“Don’t be silly, Senku-chan,” Gen sipped his coffee. “Those are for the reception, not the ceremony.”

Senku had barked out a laugh and Gen had smiled and the conversation had shifted to cake flavors and whether or not top hats counted as “over the top”, and the planning was left in Gen’s capable hands.

Well. Gen and Francois’ capable hands.

When Ryusui had heard about their engagement, he’d offered to help in absolutely any way he could- including allowing Gen to make use of Francois’ planning abilities and his connections to vendors. As a family who throws large parties often, the Nanami family has amassed more than a few contacts, and once Gen mentions that he was referred by the heir to the Nanami corporation, most vendors practically throw their products at him for a mere fraction of the price.

A couple times a month now, Gen and Francois have lunch and coffee and go over the plans in their thick binder. There’s only six months left until the ceremony, and just about everything has been taken care of… everything except for one  _ minor  _ issue…

“Gen-san, you  _ must _ give me a list of people and addresses by this weekend,” Francois insists, not looking up from the page they’re reading over in the binder. “Having the invitations picked doesn’t mean a thing if we don’t send them out.”

Right. The guest list.

“Senku-san has already given me his list, and I would like to have the invitations sent out in plenty of time for the RSVPs to be returned by February so we can begin on the seating chart and alert the caterer to any food allergies as well as-”

“Mm, I know,” Gen gives them a tight lipped smile and pulls his coffee cup closer. They’ve reminded him about the guest list at least once a month since they first began planning. Making a guest list should probably be one of the easier things about wedding planning; all you have to do is write down everyone you want to see you walk down the aisle and send them a little card in the mail. It’s not a difficult task… but Gen would rather do absolutely anything else.

“Gen-san?” The note of concern in Francois’ voice has Gen looking up from the coffee in his cup. Their brows are furrowed, red lips pursed, and Gen puts on a smile.

“Sorry~!” he sing-songs. “Just going over a mental list. I’ll email my guest list to you before Sunday!” He assures. Francois stares at him a moment longer, clearly not fully believing him, but after a long silence, they nod in acceptance.

“Please do.”

\---

Gen stares at the spreadsheet in front of him, stomach churning ominously. Dinner was hours ago, but it still feels like he’s got something in his throat. He reads and re-reads the names and addresses, right hand hovering over the keyboard and left thumb between his teeth. 

This is stupid.

He hates this.

Most of his list had been the same as Senku’s so he’d erased the names that had already been added to the guest list. He has a small amount of work colleagues added to the list, and one or two celebrities he’s become friendly with over the years… but the last fifteen names on the list, he hasn’t spoken to in years.

He knows they won’t come. He  _ knows _ they won’t respond to the invitation, even if he sends it… but is it wrong of him to wish they would? Even after all the things they’d said when he left home-

_ “Shit!”  _ Gen hisses, pulling his thumb out of his mouth and frowning at the small amount of blood welling up to the surface. With a sigh he pops his thumb back into his mouth, pressing the wound against his tongue this time instead of his teeth, and lets his right hand rest on his thigh. Biting his nails is a bad, nervous habit of his, and he knows his manager will bitch him out again for it in the morning, but he can’t help it in this situation.

"You alright?" Senku calls from the bathroom and Gen looks up from his laptop to stare at the partially open bathroom door. 

"Mm," Gen hums around his thumb and reaches out to close the lid of his laptop. "Just bit my fingernail to the quick."

"Do you need a bandaid?" The bathroom light turns off and the door opens wider as Senku pads into the bedroom in just his boxers. 

"No," Gen pulls his thumb out of his mouth to squint at the offending digit. "I think it's stopped bleeding now." He wipes his spit off on the comforter and Senku rolls his eyes. 

"Did you take your injection?" The scientist asks, throwing back the blankets to allow him space to slip into the bed as well.

"I did~" Gen sets his laptop down on the floor beside the bed before scooching fully under the comforter and rolling towards the middle. "I need to call in a refill tomorrow though. Remind me?"

"I'll try," Senku mumbles around a yawn and reaches out to turn the bedside lamp off. Once fully under the blankets, he turns towards the middle as well and opens his arms, making room for Gen to snuggle against his chest. "Why're you biting your nails again?"

"Stress," Gen sighs softly. "I'll be alright though."

"Is there anything I can do?" Senku rubs Gen's back soothingly, nuzzling the bi-colored locks.

"No," Gen smiles softly. "There's really not much left to do. Francois is the one taking the brunt of everything. I hope Ryusui gives them a long vacation once this is all over with." Senku hums in agreement. 

“Don’t push yourself too hard,” Senku murmurs. Now it’s Gen’s turn to hum softly. He’ll send that list to Francois first thing in the morning and then he’s going to let it all go. He’s gonna forget about it and lose himself in his work for a while. He’s got to prepare for his stint as a guest host on tv soon, after all. He doesn’t have time to worry about people who might or might not show up. 

\---

_ “I’m sorry to bother you while you’re at work, Senku-san-” _

“Nah, it’s fine,” Senku assures, pulling the office door closed behind him. “I’m not doing anything important right now. What’s up?”

_ “I have some questions, actually… about the guest list,”  _ Francois hesitates. 

Senku frowns as he drops into his desk chair. “The guest list?” There’s only a month left until the wedding, and Senku knows that he’s already given Francois and Gen his small list. 

_ “Yes. As you know, we set the RSVP date for the middle of February, so I would have plenty of time to consult the caterer and organize a seating chart, but a few people haven’t responded to the invitations, and I’m not sure what to do about them.” _

“Well, if they didn’t respond, they obviously have no interest in coming,” Senku drawls. “Don’t worry about holding a place for them or anything.”

_ “Yes, normally I would say that as well, but…” _ Francois sighs.  _ “The people who didn’t reply are the members of Gen-san’s family.” _

Senku blinks. “Oh.”

_ “Is there any other way to contact them? A phone number, perhaps? I could try-” _

“Nah,” Senku sighs, flopping back against the back of his desk chair. “Trying to talk to them would only drive you insane. Gen’s family won’t be coming to the wedding or the reception, so you can just mark them off.”

_ “...If you’re sure.” _ Senku can tell they want to ask more, but Francois doesn't press. 

"Ten billion percent."

Even after thanking Francois for their concern and hanging up, Senku can't stop thinking about the situation.

Gen hadn't spoken to his family in more than six years, as far as Senku knew. When Gen came out and began transitioning, his family had completely disowned him, and Gen hadn't looked back. It's crazy to Senku that even after all they put him through- all the hurtful words they slung, the scars Gen must hide in his heart- that Gen would  _ actually _ invite them to their wedding. 

But then again… maybe it isn't so crazy.

It's not a bad thing to want the people you love- the people who raised you and loved who they  _ thought _ you were- to see you happy, to see you on what's supposed to be the best day of your life. It's not crazy to want the people who loved you for seventeen years to love you for who you really are.

Gen doesn't talk about his family much, but there's no way he doesn't wish his parents were around, and Senku feels like a complete  _ idiot _ for not noticing it until now. How must Gen feel when he sees Senku's  _ three dads _ doting on him? Helping pick tuxedos? Giving Senku fatherly(?) advice? Stopping by just to bring food or coffee because Byakuya knows how hard both men work. Gen has never said one word about being jealous of Senku and his father's affections… but of course Gen wouldn't.

Senku should know that by now.

Giving up on work for the day all together, Senku grabs his phone and keys and dials a number he knows by heart as he rises from his desk chair.

"Hey, Old Man. You busy?"

\---

When Francois had handed Gen the finalized guest list and seating chart for approval, Gen had known his family's names wouldn't be on the list. He'd known… but it still stung.

He brushed it off with a smile though, and nodded his approval. Francois is amazing at her job; Gen probably could have just left everything to them, but being part of the planning keeps his mind busy. It feels like just yesterday Senku proposed to him, but here he is, buttoning up his nicest white shirt over his binder in the middle of an empty changing room. It’s such a large room for just one person, Gen muses, but then, he figures if he had been a bride, he’d have a ton of bridesmaids taking up the rest of the space, or family members bustling about. 

But right now, it’s just Gen and his thoughts.

He’s nervous.

He never thought getting married would be so  _ nerve wracking-  _ not when he and Senku have been living together for years now, and dating for even longer than that- but here he is, butterflies in his stomach and heart threatening to burst out of his chest. A small knock on the door startles Gen out of his anxieties. “Come in!” He calls, turning to grab his suit jacket off the back of the chair. When he turns around, Kaseki is pushing the door closed behind him, soft smile on his face. 

“Ah, Kaseki- _ jiisan~!”  _ Gen greets, sliding on the white tuxedo jacket. “You came to see me off?” 

“Of course,” Kaseki laughs, voice suspiciously watery, and Gen feels emotions begin to tighten into a knot in his chest. Not yet, he begs. He hasn’t even walked down the aisle, he can’t be crying  _ here. _ “Ah. Your bow tie is crooked,” Kaseki sniffs, shuffling across the room. Instead of arguing that he can fix it himself, Gen takes a seat in the chair beside him, allowing Kaseki to reach his tie properly. “I know you’re not my grandson by birth,” the old man murmurs, nimble fingers undoing the purple fabric with ease, “but I hope you know how much you mean to me and Chrome. I’ve watched over you these last ten years like a proud parent; through all your good days and bad days, and that one awful movie you did, as the samurai-” Kaseki shakes his head and Gen smiles, even though his bottom lip warbles. “My point is,” Kaseki cups Gen’s cheeks, another soft smile breaking out over his face. “I’m so honored to be here today, to watch you marry the man you’ve loved for so long. I’m so proud of you, Gen.” 

Now that’s just unfair.

Gen couldn’t have stopped the tears at that point if he’d tried, so he doesn’t. He simply bows his head and lets the tears happen. Kaseki rests one hand on Gen’s head, a silent support as Gen’s shoulders shake with silent sobs. His throat aches with the effort it takes to keep his sobs in, to remain quiet, and he knows his eyes are going to be red and puffy in  _ all _ of his wedding photos but  _ god, _ he can’t tell you how  _ good _ it feels to finally let himself cry.

"Thank you," he rasps, once he feels like he can. Kaseki hands him a small red hankie, and Gen uses it to dab at his eyes. Another knock sounds at the door, but before Gen can call out, the door is swinging open and Francois is poking their head in.

"We're ready to begin, Gen-san. Are you alright?"

Gen smiles and tucks the hankie into his pocket as he stands. "Erfect-pay. Let's have a wedding!" 

"Ah, I almost forgot," Kaseki says as they follow Francois out into the hallway. "I was supposed to tell you that there's been a small adjustment."

"Adjustment?" Gen frowns, fingers tightening on the brim of the top hat in his hand. A change in plans at the last minute? Why? On whose orders? "What adjustment?"

The old man simply hums, furthering Gen's suspicions.

At the base of the stairs, Stanley waits, cherry red lips pursed around the stick of a lollipop. His dark grey suit and purple bow tie make him look more elegant than Gen has ever seen- and that’s no small feat. Gen barely contains his flinch when the older man bites down on the hard candy though, breaking what was left on the stick off into his mouth and pulling the small white stick free. Francois takes the stick from his hand without a word as they pass, continuing to escort Gen and Kaseki, and now Stanley(??) to the ceremony. Before Gen steps off the bottom step though, Stanley loops his arm through Gen's.

"Uh…"

"Don't think too hard about it," Stanley huffs a small laugh. "Just escorting a pretty boy to his fiance."

Around the next corner, Stanley releases Gen's arm- only for Xeno to take his place. Gen blinks, more than a little confused when Stanley steps back to trail behind the pair with Kaseki. "What's going on?" He asks.

"Well," Zeno drawls. "We received a call from your fiance last month, and he asked for a pretty big favor."

_ "A favor?" _ Gen is even more confused than he was just moments ago. What kind of favor could Senku have asked for from Stanley and Xeno? And why is the walk to the ceremony hall so  _ long?? _ Couldn’t they have gone the other way around?

They round one last corner, and Gen sees the double doors he's about to pass through. Francois presses a button on their headset and begins quietly giving orders. Xeno releases Gen's arm and takes a step forward, hand finding Stanley's without having to look back, and make their way into the hall just as the music is queuing up and it suddenly feels like everything is happening too fast.

Suika is walking down the aisle, littering the red carpet with white and yellow flower petals, and Taiju and Yuzuriha are padding down the aisle behind her as planned, Yuzuriha’s gorgeous lilac colored dress flowing behind her. She and Taiju both look like they could burst into tears at any moment, but they're holding onto one another's hand so tightly. 

Ruri gives Gen a soft smile before she loops her arm through Chrome's and they begin their walk as well. 

Gen’s turn is coming up and he feels… he feels anxious. There's a knot in his throat, and lead in his stomach, and he's not sure he's ever been this nervous- even before going on live television-

"Breathe," large, steady hands rest on Gen's shoulders, and Gen inhales shakily as he watches Kohaku and Luna start up the aisle. "You'll be just fine," Byakuya murmurs, coming to stand beside Gen.

"What's happening?" Gen asks, eyes flitting over Byakuya's charcoal suit and red bow tie. "You're- shouldn’t you be up front? With Senku-chan?? And Stanley and Xeno- I don't-??"

"Senku thought you could use us more than he could today," Byakuya smiles as he takes the top hat out of Gen's hands and sets it atop bi-colored locks. "Today, and every day after today, you're our son. I say that like I didn't already call you my son anyways, but." Byakuya laughs and it's watery and god, Gen is crying  _ again- _

"Let's get you married, yeah?" He slips his arm through Gen's, and the younger man can only nod, knot in his throat keeping him from doing much else. 

The music changes when he takes his place at the end of the red carpet, and he doesn't want to look up from the floor- he must look like an absolute  _ wreck- _ but he forces his eyes up, up- until they meet Senku's at the other end of the aisle. 

Senku is smiling at him, something soft and amused and cocky but so full of warmth and love all at the same time and Gen loves him- he loves him so much. Gen is so grateful for Byakuya's guiding hand because he can't really see through the tears in his eyes, and when Senku holds his hand out only a few steps from the altar, Gen doesn't hesitate to grip it tightly.

"I thought you didn't have any interest in wedding planning," he sniffs, trying to staunch the flow of tears. "What was that?"

"That wasn't "wedding planning"," Senku murmurs, cupping Gen's cheeks in both hands and rubbing away the tears. "That was three dads, walking their son up the aisle. It's what parents do at weddings." 

Gen's chin trembles and Senku huffs a laugh. "You look like you've been crying for hours and we haven't even said our vows yet."

"I'm sorry," Gen laughs and swipes at his eyes as well. Gen takes another deep breath, and steps up the final two stairs with Senku, coming to a halt in front of the officiant.

"Are we ready?" The man asks quietly, fond smile on his face. Senku and Gen share one last look.

"Mm," Senku nods, giving Gen's hand a squeeze. "We're ready."

The officiant nods and raises his head. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"


End file.
